All American Girl
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Based off Carrie Underwood song by the same name. This was written for the March of Dimes Comp in April 2012. I suck at summaries, but its a cute story about a father and daughter bond. Bella/Em. OCC AH


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns her characters, all I own is the idea.**

**This story is inspired by Carrie Underwood's All-American Girl. Though I tried to not follow too much of the song pattern I may have. For that I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**A big thank you to JennDurr who took the time to beta this for me. Also the banner was done by T-Kegl who has such a wonderful talent I could never thank her enough.**

**This story is dedicated to Sebastian, born sleeping 2/25/04, Valerie, born sleeping 10/06/08, Jayden who was born at 24 weeks and just celebrated his 2nd birthday. To Noah, born sleeping and his twin sisters, who were born at 26 weeks. Thanks to the March of Dimes there are more and more women not having to know what it is to suffer the loss of a child.**

**And finally a big thank you to the ladies who've put this compilation together and all of you who donated, time, money or talent for this cause.**

*****AAG*****

"Charlie, I'm pregnant. What are we going to do?" Renee cried into his chest.

The moment Renee told him that she was pregnant Charlie knew his life was about change in many ways forever. They were just getting ready to graduate high school and go off to college, but now everything was different. He knew that he couldn't let Renee go through any of this alone. He would be there for her, they could get married, and they'd been planning on doing just that in a few years. They would just have to do it a little earlier.

"What are you thinking?" Renee asked him nervously. He'd been silent since she revealed her news.

A big smile spread across his face as he kneeled in front of her. "I'm thinking that you've just made me a very happy man, but I'd be even happier if you honored me in becoming my wife. We can raise our child together, I can provide for both of you. Renee, will you marry me?"

"We can't get married, Charlie."

The smile instantly dropped from his face and pain spread in his chest. Renee didn't want to marry him. She didn't love him as much as he loved her. Standing, he said, "Okay, well, I will be here for you and the baby for anything that you may need."

He started to walk away, but Renee quickly caught his arm. "Charlie, I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant. And everyone will think that is the only reason we did it. I want us to get married because we honestly want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Renee, I don't give a flying fuck what everyone else in this godforsaken town thinks. We will be out of this shithole in a few months. We will go to Rutgers as we planned, but instead of living in separate dorms we will get family housing. I can still do the Criminal Justice program and you can do Nursing or Education. Nothing has to change, the only difference is we are doing it as a family. Please, Ree-Ree, for me, for us," he begged as he put his hand over her still flat belly.

Tears streamed down Renee's face, she was so happy that he felt the same way she did. And she couldn't wait to get out of Forks, Washington either. She was ready to start a new life in New Jersey. "Okay, Charlie, let's get married. Let's go live our lives as a family, baby." Renee squealed when he picked her up and started to spin her round and round. "Um, Charlie, baby, you better put me down before I get sick. Morning sickness is not fun."

Charlie put her down before blushing, and looking at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, baby, is our little man making you sick?"

"Little man?" Renee quirked her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean it could be a boy. You know a little boy that looks just the perfect combination of the two of us. Your sweet hazel eyes and caramel colored hair, with my broad strong shoulders. A little boy that I can take fishing with me or I can teach to how to play football."

Renee just shook her head and laughed. "Let's go tell our families." She laughed even harder when Charlie turned sheet white, obviously he hadn't thought what it would be like when they had to tell her father.

Charlie was pretty sure that Philip Dwyer was going to have his head when he found out that Charlie had impregnated his baby girl. He was glad that he could at least tell him he had every intention to marry said little girl and was going to do the honorable thing.

Renee's parents, even though they were disappointed that they let something like this happen before they'd gotten married and finished school, were surprisingly very supportive of the two. Charlie's on the other hand didn't take the news very well. His father, Andrew, started to scream and yell about Charlie fucking up his free ride. He was the first one in his family to even get into college and the whole thing was paid for through his football scholarship. With a wife and kid who knew if Rutgers would even still accept him.

"Andrew, why don't we just try calling the school and asking about it," Marie Swan tried to suggest.

"Shut up, Marie, do you want them to revoke the scholarship? We will just make sure she gets rid of it."

"The fuck you are! This is my child and we aren't going to get rid of it. We are going to get married, just like we'd planned and raise him together, and if you can't handle that then I will leave and you will never see your grandson," Charlie yelled, the anger at his father for suggesting such a horrid thing clear in his stance and voice.

Marie tried to walk over and put a calming hand on Andrew's shoulder, but he managed to brush her off so roughly that it caused her to fall on the coffee table. Marie let a loud howl of pain slip from her mouth when one of the corners of the table slammed into her rib.

"You mother fucker!" Charlie yelled as he punched his father in the stomach.

Andrew didn't care that his son hit him, all he could see was that the woman he'd sworn to love and protect was now lying on the ground crying in pain and it was his entire fault. "Marie, baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I'm so sorry, baby, are you okay? What do you need? Please, baby, stop crying. Where are you hurt?" Andrew fussed over his wife. The pain on her face evident.

Marie was gasping, trying to get air to come into her lungs unsuccessfully. Renee, who'd been the closest to her when she fell, began to touch Marie gently trying to find out what it could be that was causing her so much trouble breathing. When she heard Marie's loud whimper and saw the tears really start to fall from her eyes she was able to figure out what was going on. It was clear to her that she'd either broken or severely bruised a rib. "Charlie, call an ambulance, we need to have her ribs x-rayed. I think one of them may be broken or bruised."

Andrew refused to wait for assistance, taking his wife in his arms and rushing to the car to take her to the hospital himself. After finding out that she did indeed have a broken rib, Andrew walked out the waiting room to explain what was going on to his son.

"Renee, thank you for being there, for keeping a calm demeanor in the face of all that craziness and for helping my wife after I'd been so stupid and ridiculous. You will make a fine nurse one day and an even better mother to my grandchild." Renee and Charlie both looked at Andrew astonished at what he'd just said. "I know I was a jerk back at the house and I will spend years trying to make up to both of you for it. I'm so sorry. I didn't think before I reacted, and lashed out to all of you. I'm so sorry."

Renee was the first to react and hugged Andrew, letting him know that she understood that he was shocked and didn't hold it against him. She then gave Charlie a small nudge, encouraging him to forgive his father as well.

***AAG***

Graduation came and went without anyone finding out about Renee's pregnancy. Soon afterward, a small wedding was held that only included Renee and Charlie's families and closest friends. They spent a few days in Seattle for their honeymoon then prepared to leave for New Jersey. They'd managed to speak with the school soon after they returned from their honeymoon and were told that there wouldn't be an issue with arranging things so that they could live as a family. There was a higher charge for family housing, but as long as Charlie and Renee paid the difference there wouldn't be a problem.

So with the cost of housing hanging over his head, Charlie began his search for a job as soon as he arrived in New Brunswick. He was lucky enough to find a job as dispatcher for the local police department, since he was a criminal justice student it was the perfect beginning job for him.

Renee's belly continued to grow. She would have moments where the pain and aches due to her changing body made her feel like she wouldn't make it, but then she would experience the baby's movements and all was good. It was in late August when she went to her doctor's appointment and her world was flipped upside down.

"Mrs. Swan, I'm worried about these blood test results. Your liver function test is indicating that the pregnancy is putting a huge strain on your body. I want to monitor you closed for a few weeks and if I see any indication that something more is going on I will have to induce labor," the doctor explained. He then went on to instruct Renee that he was putting her on bed rest and was going to possibly begin administering steroid shots.

Renee went home that night and cried in Charlie's arms for hours; she'd cried so long that exhaustion finally put her to sleep.

Charlie spent the next few days reading up on the possible causes and effects of what the doctors were telling them. When he didn't understand something, he asked one of the guys on the football team he knew was a med student. By the time Renee had her next appointment, he knew what to expect.

"Mrs. Swan, I haven't seen any improvement in the blood work and now your blood pressure is becoming elevated. I would like to admit you and begin the steroid shots. If the preeclampsia gets any worse, I will have to induce labor right away."

"Will the baby be okay?" Charlie asked. He'd been explained by his teammate that the longer a baby is in utero, the higher his chances of survival were.

"I can't make any promises, mostly because I'm not a neonatologist, but I can tell you that with the advances that have been made in recent years the chances have improved."

With that Charlie and Renee made their way to Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital. As soon as they arrived, they were ushered to the maternity area and into a private room. "I'm scared, Charlie. I'm afraid something is going to happen to the baby," Renee explained as soon as they'd been left alone in the room.

"I know your scared, Ree-Ree, but you have to have faith that everything is going to be fine. I've been talking to Mark, one of the guys on the team, and he said that stress is bad for your condition; you just need to relax and have faith. He also told me that if we can wait until at least thirty-two weeks, then the risks are better for the baby. The steroid shots will help develop your son faster. Just have faith, baby. It will all be alright, we are going to get through this together." Charlie kissed her over her belly, hoping that it would help to settle her nerves.

"What are you going to do if this little baby turns out to be a girl? You have your hopes up way too high on it being a boy." Renee laughed.

"Then I will love her all the same. This baby, no matter what it is, it is a blessing to both of us," Charlie said with an impish grin. They were interrupted when a nurse came into the room instructing Renee to turn on her side so that she could receive her first steroid shot.

The following few weeks found Charlie burning the candle on both ends. He'd go to work at the police station for twelve hours, go to their little apartment after football practice long enough to shower before heading over to the hospital to spend the rest of the night with his wife. Renee tried over and over again to get him to go home to rest, but he would refuse her telling her that he would never be able to sleep in their big bed alone.

After three and a half weeks of Renee being in the hospital and her blood pressure staying normal, it suddenly jumped so high so quickly that the doctors rushed her to an emergency caesarian section. Due to the uncertainty of what may happen in the operating room, Charlie was forced to stay in the waiting room. So sitting surrounded by Lorraine and Philip Dwyer as well as his parents, who had all come to NJ when he told them about Renee's condition, he waited nervously on word of his wife and son.

"Mr. Swan?" A nurse in green scrubs asked for him.

He rushed right over to the nurse to inquire on his wife and child, "How are they? How is my son?"

The nurse smiled at him the chuckled lightly. "They are both doing very well, but I don't know about a son. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Your wife is being ushered into recovery and the baby is going into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She still needs to grow a little more; she will need to be in an incubator for a few weeks so she has a chance to develop a bit more," the nurse explained.

"Can we see them?" Charlie gestured to his family behind him.

"As the baby's father you are welcome to come into the NICU, but I'm afraid the rest of your family will have to look through the window. As soon as your wife has come out of recovery and is in a room of her own, then the family is welcome to visit with her."

Charlie looked back at his family, giving them a sorrowful look, but there was no way he was going to stay out in the waiting room when he could go see his two girls. Following the nurse, he went to see his beautiful wife first. "We have a little girl, Ree-Ree... you did so good, baby, but you have to wake up for me now, so we can go see our little girl together." Renee murmured as if she were trying to come out of the anesthesia, but did not open her eyes. Charlie squeezed her hand and caressed her face, sometimes even giving her gentle kisses on her soft lips. It took about twenty minutes before she finally began to really stir. "Hey beautiful," he greeted when she finally opened her eyes.

"How's the baby? What did we have?" she croaked out as soon as she saw Charlie.

"A little girl. We have a little princess."

"A girl, really? Who does she look like? Have you seen her?"

"No, baby, I haven't seen her yet. I wanted us to see her together. They have her in the NICU," Charlie explained.

"Is she okay?" Renee was beginning to get worried their daughter was too early for her liking.

"The nurse said she was fine, but still needed to be in the incubator."

Renee nodded her head and fought the need to sleep again. She wanted to go see her daughter as soon as possible. About an hour later Renee and Charlie found themselves being ushered in the direction of the NICU, well Charlie was being ushered as Renee was being wheeled by her nurse.

Before being allowed into the room filled with small Plexiglas boxes and all different types of machines they were instructed on how they needed to wash and clean their hands, put on special robes and surgical masks. The nurse explained that all these precautions needed to be made to ensure that no germs could be brought in. With the baby's non-existent immune systems and already delicate lives anything could cause them irreparable harm.

Once inside the small room, the NICU nurse, Mariann, explained that she would be the baby's nurse for the duration of her stay. She also explained that even though she was seven weeks early she was breathing with very little help from the ventilator, and she weighed four pounds and six ounces, which was a good size for a preemie.

"Could we hold her?" Renee asked, anxious to hold her little girl.

"Of course. Give me just a few minutes to adjust everything and I will take her out of the incubator." The nurse did as she'd said she would and then gently placed the baby in Renee's awaiting arms. "Oh, she is so beautiful. Hello, little Isabella," she cooed.

Tears began to stream down Charlie's eyes, hoping that no one he knew would see him like that. Deep down he knew it was silly, but the image of his extraordinary wife holding their little girl was too much for him to hold in. It was a picture that he never imagined would make him melt like ice cream on a hot summer day. He watched his wife fuss over their little girl as if there was no one else in the room or in the world. He loved his wife, but was suddenly full of so much more love he didn't think it was possible to contain it.

Then Renee passed him Isabella and something inside of him shifted. He knew that this little girl would have him wrapped around her finger forever. "Mobanphrionsa, my princess," he murmured against her soft, tiny head before giving her a kiss.

Renee spent about three days in the hospital, her preeclampsia gone as soon as Isabella was born, and her liver function was quickly normalizing as well, just like the doctor suspected would happen. Isabella on the other hand would have to spend a little bit longer. Mariann explained that Bella —as she'd begun to call her— would have to stay in the NICU until she was able to eat on her own without the feeding tube, breath without the assistance of the respirator and weigh at least five and half pounds. Unfortunately, Charlie was unable to take that much time off, so with the help of both his and Renee's parents, they spent as much time as they could in the hospital.

Because of all the complications with the pregnancy and the birth of Bella, Renee had been forced to postpone starting school until the following semester, but at least she'd gotten assistance from the school for that. The delay had also helped her narrow down what she wanted to study. After spending so much time at the hospital and seeing all the good that the nurses in the NICU did, she chose to become ) Neonatal nurse.

***AAG***

The years passed quickly; Bella grew normally, the only indication of her prematurity was the fact she was on the shorter, thinner side.

Charlie did everything in his power to make sure his 'mo banphiosna' never was left wanting.

When Bella was about five years old, Charlie and Renee bought a house. It was a bit large for just the three of them, it being a four bedroom, three and a half bath, but both Renee and Charlie wanted to make sure there was guest room and playroom for Bella. The full completed basement was converted into a workout room and Charlie's 'man cave'. The office downstairs was set up for Renee, since as a nurse she constantly had to take continuing education classes. It really was a beautiful home that they made sure to fill with love.

Bella took both ballet and gymnastic classes giving her flexibility and grace. She was an excellent student and loved to read. Even though her bedroom stayed generally the same, her playroom transformed over the years to reflect what she was into. At age five it was filled to the brim with Barbie dolls and dollhouses. When she was ten, the dollhouses and Barbies were removed to make space for a ballet bar and tumbling mats. Then, at the age of fifteen, Bella asked that her special room be turned into a reading paradise. A computer was bought along with book shelves to hold all her books. Using the existing stereo from when the room was her tumbling room, she was able to fill the room with music as well. Bella brought in her rocking chair in to help make it her own personal sanctuary. Renee and Charlie were grateful that even though they weren't rich they lived comfortably enough to be able to provide such luxuries for their daughter.

On the day before her sixteenth birthday, Charlie watched his little girl sleep curled up on her rocking chair, an old hand knitted afghan —her grandmother, Marie, knitted shortly after Bella's birth— was wrapped around her legs. She looked so young and innocent at that moment. Charlie remembered what she looked and felt like lying in his arms the first time he held her.

"We should wake her so she could move to her bedroom. Her neck will be sore if she stays like that," Renee whispered behind him, making him jump slightly.

"I know, but she looks so peaceful. I hate disturbing her."

"Alright, well, don't let her stay like that too much longer," Renee said, kissing him on the cheek before walking to their bedroom.

"Daddy, stop watching me, it's kinda creepy."

Charlie laughed at being once more startled, but by his daughter this time. "Mo banphionsa, are you and your mother plotting to give me a heart attack?"

"Not at all, Dadai, you just startle too easily," Bella giggled.

"You ready for all the craziness tomorrow?" he asked instead of further addressing his being caught by his wife and daughter.

"I am, but I hate being the center of attention."

"Well, it's your sixteenth birthday, you should be honored and special."

"Have you confirmed Mariann will be there?" Charlie and Renee had lost touch with the nurse that spent days and weeks caring for their little girl, but as luck would have it, she'd recently had to cover a shift at the same hospital Renee worked at and they reunited.

"Yes, she is bringing her son as her date." Renee had informed him that Mariann was a recent widow and was raising her almost eighteen year old son alone.

"I can't wait to finally meet her and get to thank her personally for taking care of me." Anxiousness and excitement coloring Bella's words.

"Well, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner it will get here." Charlie pushed himself off the window sill he'd been resting against and kissed his daughter on the head before heading to bed himself.

Renee had Charlie running around all day long, making sure that everything was delivered and set up at the banquet hall just as she'd requested. By the time he returned home from doing everything, he had just enough time to shower and dress for the party. Renee and Bella were already downstairs, putting on pashminas to protect themselves against the cool evening air.

"You ladies look absolutely stunning," Charlie complimented them, giving each a kiss.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

The ladies said in unison.

They loaded into Charlie's car and headed over to Sir Johns, where the party was going to be held. Tears welled in Bella's eyes when she saw how beautifully the restaurant had been converted. All the tables were covered with white tablecloths and soft purple and aqua runners, the chairs were covered with alternating aqua and lilac and white linen sashes. A large balloon arch framed around Bella's table, and small bouquets of blue and purple orchids lay in the center of each of the other tables. It all looked so elegant and not overly done, just as she'd asked her mom to keep it.

Shortly after they arrived, all the other guests began to arrive as well. They were all treated to a montage slideshow of Bella throughout the years.

"Oh wow, Mom, look how young you look," commented one of the guests just after a picture of Mariann holding Bella the day she was released from the hospital passed. Bella stopped short because that could only mean that Mariann had arrived with her son. Turning quickly, all she was able to see was a very tall, wide built guy in a grey suit jacket. She tried to look around him but he was too large for her small body to see around.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

The big guy turned around only to find himself chest to face with a pretty little thing, in a white dress with some type of aqua silk belt and decorations. "Yes?"

"Are you Mariann McCarthy's son?"

Looking down at the pretty girl with the bright, expressive brown eyes he answered, "Yup, name's Emmett, who might you be?"

"Well, seeing as that's me on the screen, I'm Bella, the birthday girl," she answered snidely.

"Bella? Look at what a beautiful young lady you've turned out to be," said a tall dark haired woman that could only be her wonderful nurse. "Emmett, where are your manners, wish Isabella a happy birthday."

"My apologies, beautiful lady. Happy Sweet Sixteen," he said, kissing her hand gently just as a gentleman from one of her books would do.

Bella blushed many shades before composing herself. She went on to speak to Mariann for a few more minutes. The whole time she could feel Emmett's eyes roaming her body. It made her a bit self-conscious, but she chose to ignore it. When her best friends, Alice and Rosalie, came to get her, Bella was grateful. She was on the verge of snapping at him and telling him to take a picture, it would last longer.

"Oh my god, Bella, who the hell was that hottie?" Rose asked.

"That was Emmett McCarthy, Mariann's son."

"Holy shit, Bella, he is fine, and he can't keep his eyes off of you," Alice squealed.

"Please, Alice, what the hell is he going to see in me? He's the damn captain of the football team, and a senior in high school. I'm just a lowly, nerdy sophomore."

"You're a beautiful, amazing, caring person that anyone would be lucky if you looked their way. And right now that boy's eyes are bugging out of his head at how wonderful you look," Rose countered.

Not wanting to talk about anything else, Bella asked them how things were going with their own crushes. Alice had the hots for the new kid in their school, Jasper, who'd just transferred there from Texas and Rose was dating Alice's twin brother, Edward, much to Alice's chagrin.

The rest of the party went smoothly, with the exception of the father/daughter dance in where both Bella and Charlie cried like babies as they danced to_ Butterfly Kisses_ by Bob Carlisle. Bella danced with all her guests and enjoyed her birthday party. When the last dance of the night was announced, Bella expected to be invited to dance by one of her guy friends. So when Emmett asked her, she was completely blown away.

"Bella, would you do me the greatest honor of going out with me next weekend?" Emmett asked, just as the slow song ended. A huge boyish grin that showed off his cute dimples spread across his face when Bella nodded her acceptance. "Great, I will call you this week so we can make definitive plans."

Bella walked out of her party that night thinking it was the best night of her life.

***AAG***

The weeks passed quickly, Bella and Emmett became closer and closer, much to Charlie's fear. It was further proof that Bella was no longer his little baby girl. He'd also noticed that Emmett had begun to drop Bella off every day after school, which meant that he'd had to have been skipping at least his last couple of classes, since they lived about half hour away from each other and went to different schools. Emmett had also had to have been skipping football practice because it was straight after school and there was no way he was making it back in time to get any real practice with his team in —that to Charlie was an even bigger worry. He knew better than anyone what it was like to play a sport and be so good that it would get you through school. After all if it hadn't been for his football scholarship, there was no way that he and Renee would ever be New Jersey. They'd be stuck in boring, tiny Forks still.

"Ree-Ree, do you think I should talk to Emmett about what he's doing?" Charlie asked his wife one night in bed.

"I don't know, Charlie, do you think it's something we should be getting into? He isn't our son, maybe you should speak to Mariann about it first."

"Maybe you're right. I will also call his coach and see what he thinks."

"Charlie," Renee sighed in a worried voice.

"What, Ree-Ree? I'm just worried; he doesn't have a dad to keep him focused anymore."

"Oh, and that worked out so well for you and your dad sixteen years ago?" she challenged.

At the reminder of what happened when they told his parents about Renee being pregnant with Bella, Charlie relented.

***AAG***

Weeks turned into months and before they knew it, they were all getting dressed for Emmett's high school graduation. After a talk with Mariann, Emmett went back to focusing on his studies and football, and only seeing Bella on the weekends. Everyone knew that they loved each other and no one was trying to stop them, but they explained that they were just trying to help Emmett focus on his future so that he could provide a better future for Bella. So much to Bella and everyone else's joy, Emmett had been recruited to attend Princeton with a full football scholarship. Charlie was bursting with pride; he'd taken to Emmett as if he were his own son. Charlie wasn't trying to replace Emmett's father, Dale, he was just trying to give him the support that he needed.

"Congratulations, my boy. I am so proud of you, and I'm sure if your father were here right now, he would be as well," Charlie said patting Emmett on the back.

"Thank you, Charlie, and I hope you still feel that way when I ask you what I want." Charlie could detect some nervousness in Emmett's words, but he couldn't figure out where they could be coming from.

Emmett fidgeted, something he'd never done before at the silence and scrutiny he was receiving from Charlie. When he didn't straight out ask him to continue but lifted his eyebrow in question, Emmett explained, "I love your daughter, sir. With everything that I am. I have found joy and support in her. She is the most amazing person on the face of this earth. She is caring, smart, sweet, sexy..." he stopped at realizing he was telling his girlfriend's father that he was attracted to her body. "Um... I mean... gorgeous, helpful and a wonderful listener. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her. And I would like to ask your permission to marry her. Before you protest," he said when he saw that Charlie was opening his mouth, most likely to do just that. "I know she is only sixteen and I wouldn't be asking her today, but sometime in the future. I want to make sure that when I do finally decide to ask her, I do so with your blessing."

Charlie admired Emmett's courage to ask him such a question. It also made him think of his father-in-law and appreciate him a little more. Phil Dwyer could've killed him for first getting his daughter pregnant and then asking to marry her without a thought in the world about asking him for permission. Yes, Emmett McCarthy was a nobler and more honorable man then he, and he couldn't ever ask for something better than that for his only child. "As long as you promise to wait until she's finished with at least high school. Then you have my blessing."

So with Charlie's approval, Emmett went shopping for a ring for Bella. He was going to ask her to become his wife on her birthday, one year from when they'd met.

***AAG***

Before anyone knew it was time for Bella's own high school graduation. She and Emmett were planning on an August wedding and then she would start at Rutgers in their Education program. She wanted to become a teacher, do something that would keep her happy and busy in the things she loved the most.

Both Bella and Emmett had decided that they wanted a small intimate wedding that only included their closest friends and family. With that in mind, they agreed on a cruise, and because Charlie always felt that his mo banphrionsa should never have anything less than what she deserved, he'd booked them all on a Disney Cruise.

Sitting in Newark Airport, waiting to board their flight to Orlando, Emmett held onto Bella, she'd been quiet most of the day and he wondered what was bothering her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to postpone the wedding?" he asked.

"What? No never! I was just thinking of my parents, they are going to be alone now. What will they do in that big house by themselves?"

"Oh, I can imagine what they are going to do," Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, come on, babe, no one wants to think of their parents having sex," Bella whined.

"Well, if they didn't, then I wouldn't have you. So it works wonderfully for me." Emmett picked up Bella and placed her in his lap. She couldn't deny that what he'd said was the truth. "Besides, it's not like they don't know that we do it too," he added.

"Ahem, thinking it and knowing about it are two very different things, McCarthy, and she's not your wife yet. So to me she is still pure and innocent," Charlie commented from his seat next to Renee. "Oh, and Isabella can sit in her own chair."

"Ni Dadai I'n leanbh. Ta me cailin mor anois"

"Mo banphrionsa, beidh tú i gcónaí ar leanbh i mo shúile," Charlie said with a small pout.

"Ó daidí, grá agam duit. Gcónaí." Bella got up to hug her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She stayed like that until it was time to board their flight.

***AAG***

After two weeks in Florida, one on the cruise with their families and a second one of just Emmett and Bella in the theme parks, they came home to start school. Emmett was on his third year at Princeton, he was working on an Architecture degree and Bella was working on her freshman year at Rutgers. Life was going smoothly, both working out their schedules so that they could spend time together and focus on their studies.

Six months after getting married, Bella found that she was always tired, more so than what she'd been before, and she couldn't keep much food down. So with that in mind, she went to the school's medical office to get checked out. She was so happy and excited about what the doctors had told her, she couldn't wait to get home to tell Emmett.

She walked into to find her husband with his nose buried in one of his design books and his laptop open to the design program. She knew he'd been working on his final project, and hoped that she wouldn't disturb him too much when she told him her news.

"Emmy bear," Bella said in a very soft, sweet voice.

"Yes, Angel?" he asked not looking up from what he was working on.

"I know you're busy, but could you come and sit with me a minute."

Emmett stood and went to sit with his wife. He wondered what could be on her mind that she'd actually interrupt him. She knew how important this final project was.

"Emmett, baby, I'm pregnant," she told him, a huge smile spreading across her face. She was so happy that they were going to be parents.

"A baby?" Emmett asked. He needed to verify that he'd heard her correctly. When she nodded her head in confirmation, he picked her up and kissed her passionately. The kiss grew in intensity and he picked her up, walking them both to their bedroom.

As they lay on their bed after they made celebratory love, Emmett traced loving patterns on Bella's still flat tummy.

"I can't believe there will be a little person growing inside of you for the next nine months. That we are going to get to be parents." Emmett let out such a content sigh after his words that Bella couldn't help but let her emotions spill over.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Well, that should be completely obvious. I want a beautiful All-American girl just like you."

**THE END**

*****AAG*****

**AN: After some research I found that the Swan last name has Galician origins, and because I'm slightly obsessed with all things Irish (Galician) I chose to have Bella and Charlie have a way that only they knew what was being said. So they both speak Irish... I used Google Translator so if there are any Irish speakers out there and I used the wrong terms blame Google. Thank you.**

**Translations- Mo Banphrionsa - my princess**

**Dadai - Daddy**

**Ni Dadai I'n leanbh. Ta me cailin mor anois - Daddy I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl now.**

**Mo banphrionsa, beidh tú i gcónaí ar leanbh i mo shúile. - My princess, you will always be a baby in my eyes.**

**Ó daidí, grá agam duit. Gcóna - Oh, daddy. I love you. Always.**


End file.
